


No Exploding Anything

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [15]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Big Hero 6, M/M, Slash, Tadashi Hiro and Hiccup are Brothers, The Haddock-Hamada Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jack was sent by Cass Hamada-Haddock to make sure her boys would be on time for dinner.





	No Exploding Anything

HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || HiJack || No Exploding Anything || HiJack || RotG || HiJack || HTTYD

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – No Exploding Anything

Fandom: Disney/DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, family fluff, adopted brothers

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Disney Characters: Tadashi Hamada, Hiro Hamada

Summary: Prompt: "I promised your mom to make sure you didn't do anything stupid tonight" for HiJack.

Jack was sent by Cass Hamada-Haddock to make sure her boys would be on time for dinner.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_No Exploding Anything_

Hiccup was trying very hard to concentrate on his work. He was failing.

But it was absolutely not _his_ fault. Because his boyfriend was in the lab and his boyfriend preferred to wear skin-tight leather-pants. So wildly distracting. Those lean legs, that perky, round ass…

"Hi–ics. Concentrate on _us_ , not on your boyfriend", groaned Hiccup's little brother.

Hiccup blushed and turned to look sheepishly at Hiro. While Hiro looked completely frustrated, Tadashi next to him looked amused. Hiccup offered them both an apologetic look. He loved his step-brothers a lot and he loved tinkering with them, coming up with new genius ideas and building robots.

"Why _is_ your boyfriend here anyway?", asked Tadashi curiously.

That, Hiccup wondered too but didn't question. Jack was the adopted son of their new favorite teacher at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Nick St. North, who had come to replace Professor Callaghan. Hiccup had first seen Jack when Jack had come to class to bring Nick his forgotten lunch and the moment Hiccup laid eyes on him, he was a goner.

"I promised your mom to make you didn't do anything stupid tonight", chimed Jack with a broad grin, resting his chin on Hiccup's shoulder so he could kiss his boyfriend's cheek. "No saving the city as superheroes, no exploding anything with a ridiculous new experiment. Just… being home in time for Cass' home-cooked dinner."

All three Haddock-Hamada boys looked put out by this. Exploding things and saving the city were the _fun parts_. Jack rolled his eyes and kissed Hiccup properly.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).
> 
> I really, really love writing Tadashi, Hiro and Hiccup as brothers.


End file.
